Blood Bounded Love
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: YES, PART 3! IT'S OUT! Bring on them baby's! That's right, its time for the kids to enter! But whats this, Naraku has a son coming to and Inuyasha has twins, one holy and one demon, and one of them is evil! Sango also gives birth in this book, but it is Sesshomaru and Kagome's kid that make its along await way into the world! BOOK 3 OF THE BOUND TO LOVE BY BLOOD SERIES!
1. Twins Born

It was a piercing scream that woke her in the night.

"Sesshomaru" She said putting her hand on her every growing baby bump. He sat up "It is the miko" He told her.

Kagome stood, her silk night-gown doing her body every bit of justice "I should go check"

Sesshomaru stood, he heard his brothers feet, he was running, and Sesshomaru knew that knocking was not going to happen, so he quickly helped Kagome into her robe. The only person seeing her nipples hard was him, damn silk.

"Wait" He told her,

"Why?"

But he didn't need to answer, Inuyasha came barging in, blood on his hands "Kagome!" He yelled,

"Oh my God Inuyasha!" She ran forward, careful not to touch him.

"Kikyo is in labor! There is blood everywhere!" He was freaking out.

"Oh no" Kagome whispered and she ran pass Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hated it when she ran like that, he really wished she would refrain from doing it.

"It's to soon" Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"Sit" Sesshomaru told him,

Inuyasha slid down the wall, his demon blood turning "I duno it I can handle this"

"Surprising" Sesshomaru crossed his arms as he glared at his brother.

"Something feels, off"

"My Lord!" A gaurd came up to the open door "Shadows have been seen!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "Protect my mate" Was all he said as he began to walk away.

"Yes my Lord!" The gaurd went running.

Sesshomaru walked quickly down the hall to the room that held his mate, the smell of blood hit him and it made him sick, he never did like the smell of the older miko.

"Kagome" He called, not stepping to close to the room, that women where running in and out of.

"They are coming Sesshomaru!" She called back to him,

"It's to soon!" He heard Kikyo say in a cry,

"You're a little early Kikyo, but it's ok, just listen to me"

"Kagome, come here" Sesshomaru stated again.

Her heard her curse under her breath and then her head popped out from around the door "Yes dear?" She said sarcastic,

"I need to come in"

"Like hell you are!" She stood outside the door "Where is Inuyasha!" She snapped,

Kagome could hear guards running about,

"The shadows are here" He stated, glaring at her. Kagome took in air, fear rising, but Kikyo's cry's had her shaking her head "Fine, don't look, go to the window"

"Do not insult me mate" He said stern, almost mad at her,

She watched as he walked in and went straight to the closed boarded up window, sword in hand.

"Kagome!" Kikyo cried,

"Right, sorry"

Kagome rushed back to her job at hand "Ok Kikyo, they are coming, are you ready?"

"No!" She growled out,

"Well do bad" Kagome got ready "Ok, on the next contraction, push!"

Kikyo screamed and it took Sesshomaru all he had not to yell at her, damn his ears would be ringing for days after this.

"I see a head!" Kagome gently grabbed the baby's head "Ok, push again Kikyo!"

Kikyo cried out-and-out slipped the baby "Its a boy!" She cried pulling the baby to her. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, she was covered in blood.

"It's human" Kagome whispered, but it was odd, he didn't feel mortal and he had a holy aura about him.

Sango held out her arms "Here Kagome"

"Right"

Kagome handed the baby over, he was small "Id say he is about 4lb, clean is air ways good"

Sango nodded and began to clean the baby off.

"Something is wrong" Sesshomaru stated, the amount of shadows had increased, they where swarming the castle.

"Push Kikyo, one more to go"

She was loosing a lot of blood "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha needs to be here, she is going to need some blood"

Sesshomaru looked at the gaurds and nodded his head, they would be left to fish the weak half breed.

"I can't!" Kikyo cried,

"You have to!" Kagome yelled "Push, push!"

Kikyo screamed in pain "It hurts too much"

"I can see hair Kikyo, it's black!"

The boy had white hair, odd for a human child.

Kikyo screamed so loud that the scared everyone, and a tiny scream was heard after that, and it sent a wave of power out, and in seconds all the shadows were gone.

Sesshomaru eyed the tiny child in Kagomes hands, he didn't like it, he didn't like the cry, or the smell, something was off.

"It's a demo girl" Kagome handed her off to Sango,

"She is a little bigger than her brother" Kagome said with a smile,

"I do not care, where is Inuyasha"

Kikyo was in a great amount of pain.

Inuyasha walked in, stumbling "Oh God"

"Inuyasha she needs your blood, feed her and I will get the sleep and pain aid"

Kagome stood and looked at her mate "Come with me?"

She didn't have to ask, he was coming.

They left the room and headed to the herb cellar,

"Something is not right"

"I felt it to, I felt something odd about both children" Kagome said looking at him.

"Mother, father"

Both stopped,

"Sessho"

"They are alive?" He asked coming up to his mother, looking her over,

"Yes"

He looked stern at them both "Can I see them" His sword was tight at his side, and his hair high up, it made is marking show even more, he was so cute in her eyes, sometimes he would blush, something he did not get from his father for sure.

"In a moment, help me, both of you"

Both men nodded and followed after the little pregnant miko.


	2. Strange Magic

Both Father and Son stood with waiting hands as Kagome ran around trying to grab what she needed.

"I told a maid to bring hot water, she will meet us back there"

Kagome handed off herbs to her husband and son "Here"

They didn't hold any meaning to them, they just smelt.

"Tell me about them mother" Sessho asked, he still had a young voice.

"One is a human, one a demon" She closed the cabinet she had been in. She turned to her son "It was odd, the boy, he is human, but he has white hair, and holy powers"

"Your sure?" He asked,

"Yes, and the little girl, had dark hair, and she appears to be all demon"

"A pure blood?" Her mate asked with confused eyes, she looked at him "Yes" She said in a for sure tone.

Sesshomaru turned and headed back, he had not felt that, how could that be, how could Inuyasha, his half breed brother make a full demon child!

"Come mother" Sessho walked quickly after his father, with his mother's arm locked in his.

Sesshomaru walked right in as Sango was handing over the twins to their new father.

Inuyasha looked over his twins, he could not believe it, he was a father!

Inuyasha looked up "I have kids" He said in disbelief,

Kagome smiled at him with that all-knowing smile, but all his brother could do was stare in shock. Kagome was right, one was human, the other, demon.

"Impossible" Sesshomaru stated,

"What, mad because I had mine first" Inuyasha teased,

"Inuyasha" Kagome snapped and she broke away from her son to start preparing Kikyo's healing tea.

"Uncle Inuyasha, may I hold one?" Sessho asked and Sesshomaru watched with a watchful eye as his brother handed over the girl.

Sessho took the baby close and in an instant had a hard look on his face.

"Hey if she made a stinky while your holding her, you're changing it" Inuyasha stated,

"Hand her to me" Kikyo stated with a tired voice and Sessho was more than happy to.

He glanced at his father before rushing out of the room.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome as she helped Kikyo sip the tea "Miko, when you are done, return to our room"

She didn't even look up "K"

Sesshomaru looked at the kids once more before following after his eldest son.

Sessho waited for his father,

"How" Sesshomaru asked,

"There is strange magic father"

"What do you feel"

"The boy is fine, he truly does hold holy powers, a male miko if you will"

"So a monk?"

"No, his power is much like mothers"

They walked down the long halls, they were finally settling down again.

"The girl?" Sesshomaru looked at his son, who stopped,

"Strange magic father, very strange indeed, I do not feel good about her, yet, she is just a child"

That didn't matter to him,

"There is a dark aura about her, I chill to the bone when I am near"

Sesshomaru did not, like the sound of that "Perhaps it is time for Inuyasha to find his own way"

"Hmm, I hate to say it, but I agree, mother will be displeased"

"I do not care if your mother is displeased"

"Oh really"

Damn, he totally let down his guard and did not feel her coming, but damn, he should have smelt her, she reeked of that other womans blood.

Sesshomaru turned and looked her up and down,

"I will leave you two to talk, call if you need me father" He then half bowed and left.

"Come, you reek of blood"

"Yeah, I know, what was that all about?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"I will tell you once you are undressed" She could tell he really hated the smell she was giving off.

"Fine, but you're giving me a shoulder rub" She began to walk past him,

"Very well" He followed.


	3. Review

"Your kicking us out?" Inuyasha stood rocking back and forth from one foot to the other, his twins in his hands.

Kagome stood in the back ground with arms crossed,

"I simply stated that is time for you to find you own home" Sesshomaru told him,

Inuyasha looked past him at Kagome "Kagome?"

Kagome sighed "It's not like you have to leave right this second Inuyasha"

"But dad left this place to both of us"

"Wrong" Sesshomaru snapped quickly "In the event of my death before mating or bringing forth a son, the title would go to you"

"But we can stay on the land?"

"Indeed" Though Sesshomaru hoped Inuyasha would go back to his forest.

"And you can come and go Inuyasha, it's not like we don't want you around"

He looked at Kagome oddly "Yeah sure" He didn't believe it, could not believe it, Kagome was siding with Sesshomaru!

The twins started to cry "Better let Kikyo feed them" He sighed and turned away from the, and went back to his room.

"That was hard" Kagome stated with a rub to her tummy,

"You are hungry" Her mate looked at her,

"Yes, and did you hear me"

"It has to be done, I do not trust that child"

"The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru, afraid of a baby"

He rose his eyebrow at her "I believed you where going to say girl"

"Your already afraid of a girl" She began to walk past him,

"I was not aware of such fear" He began to follow her "And whom is this girl that I fear?"

She smiled "Me of course"

He stopped "I do not and have never, feared you woman"

She stopped and looked back at him "Oh really?"

He was not sure how to respond to that,

"I do recall you telling your own brother to tell me to back down, you know, that time my arrow hit you"

"I did not want to harm you"

She blinked for a moment "Hey, it was only a few weeks before that, that you tried to kill me, why did you tell him that, instead of trying to kill me again"

"Must we review this again miko" She would remind him for the rest of his life that he tried to kill her once.

"Yes" She simply stated,

"As I stated before, I did not wish to harm you"

"But why, you tried to kill me"

"Yet you still live"

"And mated to you"

He smirked, and she blushed,

"You where confusing to me, I did not understand you, I did not wish to kill you after that day"

Kagome walked closer to him "So when did you decided that you wanted to kiss me instead"

Was she teasing him? If pregnancy did this to her, then he wanted her pregnant all the time.

"Food woman, eat first, the we will discuss this kissing"

Kagome smirked and turned on her toes "Discuss my butt" She said under her breath. Now that she knew he loved her, the world was different, and kissing him was her favored thing to do, one reason was because he didn't do it often and one reason as, well, because he was HOT.

Inuyasha laid the twins down "Somethings wrong" He told his mate, who was still in bed,

"What now Inuyasha?"

"Sesshomaru is kicking us out"

She looked bored "I just gave birth"

"No, I don't mean right this second"

"Do you really believe your bother would allow you to stay?"

"No, I thought Kagome would, but she was all for it"

Kikyo did not look amused, or happy "Inuyasha, thought she does not state it, Kagome does not wish for me to be here, I am still a threat to her"

Inuyasha looked confused "Hu?"

Kikyo closed her eyes "The miko still harbors bad feelings about me, Inuyasha, I do not wish to stay either"

"Where, where do you wanna go?" He asked in confusion,

"Back to Inuyasha's forest, my sister will not live forever Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned from her and looked at his kids "Right" Deep down, he was feeling slightly confused.

"I'm gunna go tell Miroku"

Kikyo watched as her mate left her to confined in a human monk. Once he was gone, she lifted herself and walked to her kids and looked down. The baby boy slept in peach, his hands out beside him, his white hair, short but full. He was his father made over, minus the ears. The she looked to her daughter, they had yet to name either of them. Kikyo slowly lifted her up "Miyu" Kikyo stated and watched as the baby opened her eyes.

The name just came to her.

Kikyo also felt the strange magic and was really ready to go to her sister.

Somehow she knew, that her daughter evil cloud had something to do with Naraku.


	4. Wise Monk

Inuyasha slowly knocked on the door. "Miroku, I need to talk to you"

Inuyasha heard shuffling, and giggling, then, the door opened. "What can I do for you Inuyasha" Miroku stated with a proud smile.

"Uh, can we talk, it's important"

"Sure" Miroku opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Sesshomaru is kicking us out!" Inuyasha yelled as he crossed his arms.

Miroku rose an eyebrow. "Us as in all of us or us as in you?"

"Me and Kikyo" He snapped.

"Surely he does not mean while the shadows are out?"

"No no, not right now, just, when this is all over" They began to walk,

"Well what did you expect Inuyasha?"

" I duno, I thought Kagome..."

Miroku stopped and held his hand out pleadingly. "Inuyasha, did you really think that we would all just stay together?"

Inuyasha blushed a bit. "Sorta." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Soon, all this will be over, we are mated, married and having kids, there is life beyond this"

"It just don't feel right" He huffed, as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Does not matter how it feels Inuyasha, after the shadows and Naraku are dealt with, Sango and I will be leaving to, back to her village; to rebuild it."

They made it outside "We are going back to the forest, Kikyo wants to be with her sister"

"That is wise"

The problem with Inuyasha was that he was the only one not growing up.

"It's hard growing up and moving on Inuyasha, but it has to be done, Kagome is married to Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "I will never get used to that"

Miroku smiled "I know, how are the kids?"

"Fine, sleeping a lot." He didn't know much about kids.

"Ah, normal." Miroku said a warm smile on his face.

"I still can't get over all the damn blood, aren't you afraid?"

"Of course I am, but I trust Kagome"

Kagome would also help Sango give birth in a few months.

"Those shadows, they showed up when Kikyo was in labor" Inuyasha said his tone becoming serious.

"Inuyasha, I have to ask, how did Kikyo gain her human form again?"

Inuyasha looked at his friend hard in the face "I duno, why?"

"It's just that she never told us."

"What are you trying to say Miroku?"

Miroku threw his hands up "Nothing nothing, I was just wondering that's all!"

They walked a bit further out "It's quiet again" Miroku added,

"Yeah, I hate sitting here, knowing Naraku is out there" Inuyasha looked off,

"I too wonder, but your brother is not leaving Kagome, and I must admit I do not want to leave Sango, even if this place is well guarded"

"What are you up to Naraku?" Inuyasha whispered, a growl edging its way into his voice.

Miroku placed his hands behind his back and he too looked off, wondering if the shadows and Naraku where one in the same, and he wondered why Naraku was hiding. His hands went tight behind his back, his hole still alive, a heartbreaking reminder; that he may not live to see all his kids grow up.

That was all he truly wanted, was to raise his kids; to be there for them. To see his daughters off. There was not a day that went by that he didn't think of his own father, and how he wished he could be there with him. He also prayed for this child, while the curse seemed to only affect the boys, he could not help but worry about his own daughter that was soon to be born.

Miroku eyes slanted to Inuyasha, he did not want to upset his friend, but he too felt the aura coming from Inuyasha's little daughter, and he wondered just how Kikyo came to gain her life back. He could not help but wonder if the shadows or Naraku, or even both; had something to do with her new ever beating heart. He could not lie, he worried.

He worried for Inuyasha heart, for Kikyo's soul and for the innocent child who at this point and time, had no say, but most of all, he worried for Kagome, because when it all came down to it, it all lead back to her.

She was the beginning and she would be the end, the one, he knew, that would save them all, but, at what cost? He really hoped it was not the cost of her own child.

* * *

AN: A BIG THANKS to Clark for helping me with this chapter! wink!


End file.
